


Mourning Jacket

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Leather Jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Grief overcame Rose Tyler as her eyes watered.





	Mourning Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: the the distinct smell and feel of leather.
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for all her help on this one! <3
> 
> Follows [The Scent of Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12027372/) but can also stand alone.

Once the Doctor was in Howard’s pajamas and lying unconscious in bed, Rose Tyler grabbed the leather jacket she’d discarded in the chair. She picked it up reverently, caressing the soft, worn leather, and brought it to her nose, inhaling the scent of home - that essence of time, leather, and him. _Her_ Doctor. 

Grief overcame her as her eyes watered. He was gone, but she couldn’t mourn properly. There was no body and and the only thing she had left of him was his beloved jacket. She wrapped herself in its familiar warmth and cried not only for the man she’d loved but also the fantastic life they had shared.


End file.
